Restart
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Sakura asks a stranger for a request to send her back in time, he agrees and sends her back in time.
1. new beginning

Haven't you ever wanted to go back in time, just so you can stop a huge mistake? Sakura Haruno, age nineteen, is feeling that at this moment.

That said girl had light pink hair and glittering green eyes. Her skin was fair and she wore red and white, her families' colors.

Sakura was sitting on her bed pondering if what she heard was true. She had heard that a man had come in town, this very man,

could turn back time. Sakura slammed her head down to her pillow, her now shoulder length hair swished as her head fell down to bed. "I'll see him tommorow,

maybe he can help me with that. He...just...might... help me," she said and slowly closed her eyes and fell in

a deep sleep. Sakura Haruno wanted to restart a part in her life, and part that she treaded quite a bit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura woke up and slowly stood from her bed. The girl got into her daily clothing: A red tub-top with a white circle on it, the white circle had a red circle within it, she was wearing all red slack and blue sandals. She had left her home and ran to where the man she had heard about was staying.

Sakura knocked on the door, and an old man opened the door. Sakura stepped back a little out of nervousness.

"Ah, young lady, is there something you need?" the man ask and Sakura jumped in remembrance.

Sakura looked at the old man and began to speak. "Ah, does, does the man-" the old man cut her off with a laugh.

"Come, come in and have a seat," the man said, this old man, Sakura could tell, he knew who she meant.

Sakura obeyed the man and sat in the chair he beckoned her to. "Uh, I well, I need..." Sakura was too nervous to speak and she looked down, she felt ashamed asking a favor of someone she had never met.

"I know, I can sense what you need, young lady, I can also sense, it's for a very good reason," the man said

"And I am the man who can help you with it," the man said and placed his hand on the pinkette's forehead. AS soon as he

had done that, Sakura's mind began to fall to black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man, with a sincere smile on his face, watched as the unconscious girls body began to disappear into the past.

"Good luck upon your mission, little one," the man said as she was completely gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, sweetie; it's time to get up." Sakura heard and her eyes fluttered open, standing above her was her mother.

Sakura got and thanked her mother for waking her. "Uh...my, you're acting strange." her mother said with a giggle.

Sakura tilted her head and rubbed the back of her head, realizing her hair was longer than before. Sakura looked into the mirror she had in her room and realized she was in her twelve-year-old body. Sakura's eyes widened in realization and squealed. Sakura hugged her mother in glee, realizing she had gone back in time. "Oh, I need to get in my daily outfit, mother could you please fix me breakfast?" Sakura asked her mother, who gladly agreed to Sakura's request and left the room.

Sakura had gotten dressed in her outfit, went to the kitchen and ate with her mother. 'I never acted like this with my mom before,' Sakura smiled to herself. Sakura's mother died when Sakura was seventeen, the two never got along all that well. Sakura regretted how she treated her mother. 'I can gain a new relationship with her now,' Sakura looked at the time and widened her eyes, "Oh no! The time!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh, right, you've got to get to the academy, today is the day you get your team!" Sakura's mother said.

"Thank you for the breakfast mom!" Sakura screamed and ran so she wouldn't be late. "Bye...sweetheart," Sakura's mom said as a tear ran down her face, she had finally had a mother/daughter moment with Sakura, and she was happy.

Sakura was running to the academy and to Iruka's class. Sakura opened the door and saw everyone was acting casually, that is until Ino came up to Sakura.

"Bill-board brow, wha- Hey! Don't just walk away from me!" Ino screamed at her former bestfriend, who was now walking away from the blonde. Sakura was looking straight at Naruto, and then at Sasuke.

She had come back in time to stop him from going to Orochimaru. But Sakura looked back at Naruto and stood infront of him. Naruto looked up at her and a huge blush spread across his face.

"Ah, um, Naruto, may, may I sit by you?" Sakura asked him, staring at him with her green eyes.

"O-OF course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and Sakura smiled at him. Sakura quietly sat beside the blonde boy and Iruka called out teams, and of course, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were a team, and they were team sevens

________________________________________________________________________

Team seven was the last of the teams, Sakura was tapping her foot as she watched Naruto place the eraser on the door.

"Naruto, you're going to have Sensei hate us," Sakura told the demon holder as soon as she saw Sasuke open his mouth to speak.

"This is what he gets for being so late Sakura-chan! He totally deserves this, believe it!" Naruto said and then the door opened and the eraser fell upon Kakashi's head. Sakura looked at the masked Jounin.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you all," Kakashi said and the two young boys sweat-dropped.

"See, I told you he would hate us," Sakura said and nodded repeatedly.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were sitting across Kakashi. "Now, let's introduce ourselves, tell about your hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, etcetera, etcetera." All three genin stayed quiet. "Fine, I'll start," Kakashi said, but then Sakura began to speak.

"You are Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin of Konoha, your hobby is reading that perverted series of yours and you rarely like things and dislike a lot of thing, you have no reason to tell us your goals of the future," she said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Okay, creepy, well then, why doesn't the girl tell everyone a few things about herself," Kakashi said.

"I am Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are to train and become strong, and pounding pervs, my likes are sweets, spars, the color red, and my mother. My dislikes are selfish avengers," Sakura said and noticed Sasuke twitch a little. "And perverts, my goals are to become as strong as Tsunade, to become a good wife, and to help defeat Akatsuki and Orochimaru," Sakura said and noticed Kakashi staring wide-eyed at her, and then she looked at her two teammates, Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face and Sasuke stared in astonishment.

"My teammates are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is a dump, perverted, yet kind-hearted boy who would do anything to gain respect from the village, as he deserves. Sasuke wants to revive his clan and kill his brother out of revenge, even though revenge means nothing without the full story. If Sasuke would see, Itachi wants Sasuke to kill him, so obviously, keeping him alive and forgiving his elder brother would be the best revenge, but nooo, he's too stupid to realize that. Naruto also want to become Hokage, Sasuke wants to avenge his family, even though his family wanted to take over or destroy Konoha, and if he looks around him someday, he would see he has loyal people all around him. Sasuke should be more like Naruto, with the exception of being a pervy idiot," Sakura turned to Naruto and glared at him. "And, Naruto, if you ever transform into your sexy no jutsu form or sexy harem infront of me, I'll kill you," Sakura told the blonde, who in response, quivered in fear.

Training had started the next day. As soon as Kakashi told them to get the bells, Naruto ran forward, unsuccessfully trying to get the bells. Kakashi pinned the boy. "I didn't say go, now, GO!" Kakashi yelled and disappeared. As Naruto and Sasuke were about to go to action, Sakura grabbed their ears.

"You guys have to listen to me, Kaka-sensei is just testing our team work, that's why there are only two bells, we have to work together to get the bells, now," Sakura took a breath, "Let's get those bells." The boys nodded at the girl's words.

The three stayed together, and Kakashi appeared infront of them. Naruto and Sasuke head for Kakashi and fight him, he disappears again.

Sakura looked to her left, then to her right, then she looked about, 'Not there, that means,' Sakura looked below, "Sasuke, Naruto, JUMP," the boys did as she said, then Sakura punched the ground, splitting it in four ways, revealing a wide-eyed, quivering Kakashi, the boys had the same expression as their sensei.

"Kaka-sensei, I found you," Sakura giggled and then an idea clinked in her idea. 'This might not be true but, we need those bells,' Sakura smiled toward Kakashi. "Kaka-sensei, did you know, the book you're reading, I heard that the ending was like…" Kakashi closed his eyes and covered hears so he wouldn't hear. "You two, Grab the bells!" Sakura yelled and the boys dived for the bells, grabbing the successfully, surprising Kakashi.

"Well, my, my, you guys are a pretty good team," Kakashi said. "You three PASS," and he did a good guy pose.

___________________________________________________________

The team had gone through d ranked missions, that is until Naruto complained so much the Hokage allowed them to do a c-ranked mission.

Me- Well, well, cooooookiiies

Sakura- what?

Me- I wish you a merry de-eath, I wish you a merry de-eath, I wish you a merry de-eath and a happyyyyyy after life!

Naruto- What are you on?!

Sasuke-….she might be drunk

Me- I had CAFFIENE! Hey, maybe I should sing that at a funeral home! DDDDDEEEEEAAAAATTTTH (begins running around psychotically)

Sakura- That explains it… (throws pink fluffy stuff on Leena)

Me- I'M MELTIIIIIIIIING! NOOOOOOO (falls to the ground as if dead and sticks out tongue)

Sasuke- (about to eat a Hershey bar)

Me- CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! (Pounces up and approaches chocolate)

Sasuke- (runs) MINE!

Me- (runs after Sasuke) CHOCOLATE! (Tackles Sasuke) Stupid chicken hair! I am victorious! Mwahahaha, (eats Sasuke's chocolate)

Sasuke- NOOOO


	2. forbidding death

Me- okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy^-^ tis very, very early in the morning, soooooo I am hyper! OoooOOOoooohhhhhhhh

Sakura- -_-U

Me- OKAY SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO I purposely made the first chapter go fast b/c I wanted to get to the main parts of the story, so a skipped around, this chapter, or the next, won't be skipping that much*hopefully, it's this chapter!*

Haku- mhm and Leena does not own the plot or characters of Naruto!

Me- HAKUUUUUUUUU! *hugs Haku*

Haku- *begins to suffocate*

Sakura- on to the story

__-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven had been assigned a mission to bring a bridge-builder back to his village and guard him as worked on the bridge. On their little journey they came across the assassin ninja, which Sakura had prepared for, they attacked Kakashi, who 'Got ripped to shreds'. Sakura began to yawn, looking at Naruto was frozen in his place as one of the two assassin ninjas attacked him. Sakura ran over, punched Naruto to get him out of the way, and put chakra to right leg and foot, while dodging the metal claws, kicked the assassin ninja in the face, and then Kakashi reappeared and took out the other assassin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had long then gone on their merry way. Before they had gotten to the village they were headed for, they met Zabuza, another assassin ninja, but a severely strong one. Sakura stayed back to guard the bridge-builder. As Kakashi was battling Zabuza, needles were thrown and hit the assassin's neck, causing him to go unconscious.

Haku had then appeared and kneeled down to Zabuza.

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled toward the masked long haired Nin. "Don't think I'll be fooled, you're not going to take him, we can't allow you to," Sakura glared and Haku stared at the pink haired girl.

"I don't understand what you mean, you lady," Haku retorted, nervousness hinted in his voice.

"Don't give me that crap; I know you're working under Zabuza, Haku!" Sakura screeched. She saw Haku reach for Zabuza, in panic and instinct, Sakura ran and punched Haku's lights out, and breaking his mask. "I told you, you she-he, I can't allow you to take him."

"Ooooooh, she's pretty!" Naruto said as he stared at haku, making Sakura twitch and punch the blonde.

"YOU IDIOT, Haku is male!" Sakura screamed stomping on Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi began to tie up both Haku and Zabuza.

"Does this girl know everything or something!?" Sasuke growled tying up Haku, a little too tight, Sakura noticed this.

The pinkette whacked the chicken haired boy upside the head. "YOU'RE TYING HIM TOO TIGHT YOU PATHETIC MORON," she growled angrily, worried for the unconscious boy's life. "If you kill him, I'll kill you and feed your remains to a cannibal!" Sakura shouted in Sasuke's ear. Sakura then had a mental image of Zetsu eating Sasuke; this caused her to grow an evil smirk upon her face. Sasuke then loosened the rope, quivering in fear.

=------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group finally got to the village and they had started watching over the bridge making, Sakura, was watching over Zabuza and Haku while playing with Zabuza's sword. Zabuza began to open his eyes, seeing the pink haired girl fiddling with his precious sword. "HEY! That's not a toy!" Zabuza snarled, Sakura gave neither a reply, nor a reaction. "Hey are you listening! Hey! Stop messing with m-!" Sakura hit Zabuza in the head with a dull side of the sword, knocking him out.

"Tch," Sakura muttered with a yawn.

Hours after that, Haku woke up and looked at the girl. "My head…It's hurting…" Haku mumbled.

Sakura looked at the boy and pulled out an ice pack out of nowhere, then put it on his head. "I'd imagine, you dealt with one of my brilliant punches, so of course you have a headache! AHAHAHAHAHA," Sakura laughed cruelly, making Haku shiver. "OH, don't be a baby!" Sakura shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke heard an evil laugh of sorts.

"Was that a witch?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, knowing the laugh belonged none other than their pink-haired teammate, Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both shiver hearing the laugh, then begin to watch over the bridge makers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Haku, I want to make a deal with you and you so-called master, good choice by the way," Sakura said, meaning every word she said. "I want to make an alliance with you too."

Haku looked into the green orbs that were Sakura's eyes, giving her his attention. "What do you mean, an alliance," Haku asked her, in return she sighed.

"Well, sooner or later, you, Haku, will die, protecting Zabuza, and then he, will be vengeful and die, fighting Ganzo or whatever," Sakura told him. "I don't want that to happen, I don't think either of you deserve to die here, I think you both should live to the fullest, to the extreme," Sakura continued, sitting down.

"How would you know that!?" Haku shouted at her, causing Zabuza to wake up.

"I know, because I've been through this before, and I don't want it to happen again," Sakura told him, flickering her sight to Zabuza, noting that he was awake. "I think you both are really smart, and I know that, if we team up, we could be undefeatable," Sakura yelled with a grin. "Plus, the more the merrier," Sakura sang cheerfully.

"Will agreeing to this free us from these binds?" Haku asked.

"Yes, agreeing to an alliance will free you from these binds and agreeing to this will gain Zabuza his sword back," Sakura said.

"DEAL!" Zabuza screeched, causing the teens to stare at him blankly. "I want my sword…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura had untied them, Zabuza and haku surprisingly kept their word and formed an alliance with Sakura. All three of them waltzed off to Ganzo's, if that's his name, lair or hideout or whatever. Without killing, which Sakura had ordered them not, Ganzo's lackeys lay unconscious on the floor, and then they came to face the big bad boss, who Zabuza instantly killed. Zabuza took any money he found; Sakura shook her head at the thievery.

________________________________________________________----------------------------------------

After a few weeks, the bridge was finally finished. Now everyone was parting ways, hopefully temporarily. Sakura shook hands with Zabuza and Haku, a sad smile on her face; she had gotten quite attached to the two over time.

"Protect the village, okay you two, don't raid it," Sakura said and glared at Zabuza. "I mean YOU, Zabuza, I trust Haku," Sakura said and tear filled her eyes, she quickly hugged Haku and ran off to her teammates, wiping tears out of her eyes and a smile spread across her face. "BE SAFE YOU GUYS!" she yelled to Haku and Zabuza and the two waved goodbye to her.

---------------------------------------------------

Team seven reported to the Hokage as soon as they returned to the village.

"Excellent job, very good," the Hokage said and he then told them to leave, which they did.

Me- OKKKKKAYY so this is the second chapter

Sakura- we know….

Haku- *catching his breath*

Sasuke- hn

Me- so yeaaaaah that is IIIIiiiiiIIIIIIItttt


	3. the sand siblings

Me- hey to all who like this story, sorry I haven't uploaded in AWHILE my computer broke down…. I just got it back. SO HERE WE Go

Sakura- *nods*

Sasuke- hn

Me- DIE CHICKEN ASS….AND THE FEW WORDS THAT YOU SAY!!!!!

Sasuke- CRAP*runs*

Naruto: Leena doesn't own squat- the characters OR the anime (which is named after me BELIEVE IT) NARUTO!

CHAPTER #3

It has been a while since team 7 had the mission with the bridge builder, right now Naruto and Sakura were walking through the streets of Konoha.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Sakura heard Konohamaru (sp?) yell. Naruto and Sakura turned to see the kid and his two friends running up to them. Konohamaru looked at Sakura, "Hey Naruto-nii, is this your girlfriend?"

Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. "Sorry Konohamaru, but I don't date pervs," Sakura said with her eyes closed and her head slightly slanted downward.

Konohamaru scoffed at the pinkette, "Heh, that's good, her forehead is so HUGE!" Konohamaru laughed, pointing to Sakura's forehead. Sakura became pissed, her eyebrow twitched and she glared at Konohamaru and Naruto. Naruto had joined Konohamaru in laughing, that is why she glared at both.

"I'll give you two five seconds to run," Sakura growled, looking like a she-devil. Konohamaru and Naruto began to run, along with the other two of Konohamaru's friends, Sakura tailing after them.

"Naruto! This girl is scary!" Konohamaru yelled, teary-eyed from fear and running. Sakura slowed and stopped as soon as Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro.

"You brat! Watch what you're doing!" Kankuro growled and grabbed the brunette kid by the collar.

"Tch," Sakura muttered under her breath as soon as Kankuro rouse his fist to hit Konohamaru. Sakura ran up to the make-up wearing boy and punched him, forcing him to let go of the boy. "The kid might be rude as hell, but he's still a kid, so don't go around thinking you can abuse him for an accident," Sakura yelled at Kankuro, her green eyes stared down the make-up wearing boy as he held his cheek.

"Thanks fore-!" before Konohamaru could finish his sentence, Sakura hit the young boy upside the head.

"I on the other hand have every right to kill the runt!" Sakura yelled, a dark aura emitting from her.

Temari whistled and clapped at Sakura's display, just then, Sasuke appeared. "Hn, that was lame to watch, you all are pitiful," Sasuke said with a taunting chuckle, pissing Sakura off.

"Oh Sasuke-Kuuuuun, how are you?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she looked at the boy who sat in the tree.

"Sakura-chan calm down," Naruto stuttered nervously, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Kankuro, Temari, what are you two doing?" a voice, Sakura recognized as gaara's, Sakura and Naruto looked at a branch the sand formed around it.

"Ah, the good, but neglecting sand sibling is here, eh?" Sakura smirked, and all THREE siblings raised an eyebrow. "Subaku no Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari," Sakura said, everyone stared at her. "Hey, I have a lot of knowledge," she retorted to everyone and shrugged her shoulders with a giggle.

"Ah, well, sorry for the inconvenience my siblings caused," Gaara as he got down from the tree right after Sasuke got down.

Before Kankuro could retort to Gaara's statement, Sakura beat him to it. "It's not your fault your brother is a selfish idiot," Sakura said, Kankuro still tried retort to Gaara, but… "Kankuro, will you shut up and give your poor younger brother a break, you've already given him enough pains, how about we leave things at peace right now, until that is, the chuunin exams."

"Let's go, Kankuro, Temari," Gaara said, and his siblings followed him obediently. Sakura and the others watched them go, Sakura, being the only one with a smile on her face.

"This is so much fun," Sakura threw her fist, accidentally hitting Naruto in the process. Sakura's eyes widened and snapped her head toward her fallen comrade. "OH CRAP! Naruto, stop being lazy and get your ass up, you idiot!" Sakura screeched picked Naruto up by his jacket collar and shook him. Sasuke and the kids just stared at the two and slowly stepped away from the pinkette, terrified at what she might do to them.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to show up for their training. "Why is he always so late," Sasuke growled and sighed as soon as their sensei showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, I just-!" Kakashi was cut off by none other the Sakura herself.

"Cut the crap, sensei, just give us our chuunin exam passes already," Sakura blurted out.

Kakashi stared at the pinkette and then at Sasuke, "How, exactly does she do that," Kakashi asked and pulled out the passes, handing one to each of the kids.

A few hours later, Sakura was sitting on her balcony, then 'Sasuke' passed by. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not falling for a cheap trick," Sakura said with a smile, "Iruka-sensei."

'Sasuke's' eyes widened in surprise, "So, you've figured it out already, eh, as expected of one of my smartest students," 'Sasuke' transformed into Iruka. "How've you been?"

"Good, how about you?" Sakura giggled.

"Good," Iruka said, "Well, you passed," Iruka said with a laugh and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The day after that the three students of Kakashi stood in front of the masked man as he leaned on a door.

"Well, I'm glad you all chose to make it," Kakashi said, Sakura could swear he was smirking. He then opened the doors and disappeared to where ever.

* * *

Me: Well, that is it for today! Like I said, sorry for such a long wait for those who like this story, my computer was being a bitch. (and sorry that it's so short, the next one will be longer)


	4. teams

Me- what up y'all…. I don't own anything—characters or anime

* * *

Sakura and the two boys walked on through the door and eventually came across a group of genin and door blocked by two familiar people. Rocklee was hit by one of the two, just like Sakura remembered he did.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then back at the group of people; _He was not going to be shown up by his pink-haired teammate!_ "Hey, can you move so we can get to the REAL room," Sasuke said before Sakura had a chance to. "Right Sakura," he finished off his sentence.

"Bingo, chicken butt, our room is on the third floor, this, is the second floor," Sakura said with a little smirk. The genjutsu wore off of the sign and then Kotetsu-one of the guys blocking the door- and Sasuke glared at each other. The two males headed for each other but Rocklee blocked them from kicking one another.

"OOOoooh," Sakura exclaimed, clapping. "Way to go!"

Rocklee stared at Sakura, a blush spread across his cheeks. Before Rocklee spoke Sakura began to speak again. "Sorry, but you're not my type, I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. Oh, but I hope we can be good friends."

Rocklee stared and kept staring, even when she grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and dragged them off, though, instead of their wrists, she grabbed their ears and they were LITERALLY being dragged on the floor.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Pain, pain, pain, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Naruto screamed as he was dragged away. Sasuke was a lot more pale than usual, his eyes were practically bulging out of his eye sockets.

Neji Hyuuga stared at the team, dumbfounded at the scene. "Tch," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Sasuke Uchiha, huh," he grumbled under his breath.

"The Uchiha kid is kind of cute, ya' know," Tenten squealed.

"No, no I do not," Neji retorted to the brunette.

"Yosh! Neither do I!" Rocklee shouted.

"Shut up, Lee," Neji said.

"Neji! Don't boss my Lee around!" Tenten shouted.

Lee and Neji both looked at the bun-head with wide eyes. "Who's your what now?" the boys said at the exact same time, their eyebrows twitching.

"I did-didn't say anything, ahahaha," Tenten then began to speed walk to the third floor, to get away from the two boys.

"I shall challenge the Uchiha!" Rock lee said and then Neji pulled his ear.

"Not right now, do that later," the male brunette snapped.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in front of the doors that they should be going through, all three gulped, even Sakura. She hated her first experience in the chuunin exams. The pink-haired girl looked at the blonde and then the black haired teammate.

"Listen, you two need to work together, I can handle this by myself if I need to, but we should work together, got that?" Sakura ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Sasuke and Naruto said and saluted to her.

Sakura tensed up and began to grit her teeth and balled up her fists. "Did…you…just…call…me…ma'am?" Sakura growled.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's fists and his eyebrow twitched. "U-uh, n-no," the spiky haired twelve-year-old stuttered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy. "What are you talking about? We DID call her that," the blonde said.

'YOU STUPID IMBECILE!' Sasuke thought and glared at the blonde.

Sakura slowly turned around, all her aura became dark. "You…both… are…SO DEAD SHANNAROOOO!" Sakura screeched and knocked the boys unconscious and through a wall by the door. All the genin in the room turned toward the flying boys as Sakura's teammates crash landed. Sakura stomped in the room and grabbed the boys by the collar of their shirts. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE NAPPING! WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!" the pinkette yelled in their ears and began to shake them awake.

* * *

Team 10 stared at the angry pinkette as Sasuke and Naruto slowly stood up, a huge bruise on both of the boys' faces. Ino gritted her teeth and glared at her former best friend. "HOW DARE SHE!!!" the blonde screeched. "SH-SHE HURT SASUKE! MY Sasuke!"

Chouji quivered and Shikamaru stared wide-eyed. "What just happened?" Shikamaru said.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga's wide eyes showed that she was worried for her love-interest, which happened to be Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka grinned with amusement, and Shino had on the same emotion he usually does.

"Oh no…" Hinata muttered in her usual soft voice.

'Go girl! Kick their ass! HAHAHAHA!' Kiba thought with an evil grin.

"…" was what Shino was saying but what he thought was '…' the exact same thing… NOTHING… at the moment.

* * *

Then all of sudden both the teams froze their thought. _How do they know if Sakura was the one who actually hurt them? Sure, she stomped in after they flew in… but what if they had just stumbled into a trap?_

'Yeah… that has to be it…there's no way the Sakura is that strong… not THAT Sakura anyway… besides isn't Sakura INLOVE with Sasuke…' all six thought, including Shino.

* * *

Ino and her two male teammates walked up to team 7. "Yo, billboard brow, HIIII SASUUUUUKE!" Ino squealed and pounce on Sasuke's back.

'Oh please, I just got punched in the head by little miss bronze over here; I don't need extra pig fat on me too…' Sasuke thought as he twitched his eyebrows out of frustration.

Sakura smirked at Sasuke's obvious misery. "Heh, well, Ino, I've come to a conclusion, I figured that I shouldn't let a man come between our friendship…so please take me back as your friend…you can have Sasuke…" Sakura said just to piss of Sasuke even more, which worked.

Sasuke glared at his female teammate. 'Why that no good, evil, witch!' he thought as he glared daggers into the pinkette's forehead.

Naruto grinned at Sakura in admiration as she tormented Sasuke and became friends with Ino once again.

* * *

This time, Kabuto or Zaku's team hadn't appeared, though Sakura caught sight of them. The first exam was quite easy, for Sakura at least. Ino, since she and Sakura had made up as friends, did not take over the pink-haired girl's mind.

Sakura smiled in accomplishment, as soon as Anko crashed through the door. "So… You're the person in charge of second exam, right, miss Anko?" Sakura said with a know-it-all tone. Anko and the genins, excluding Sasuke and Naruto, stared at her dumbfounded.

"How in the hell did she know that chick's name?" someone whispered.

"Dunno," another person answered.

"I know you don't know! I was asking self consciously, you moron." The first speaker shouted.

'**CHA THEY ARE ALL SO PATHETIC!'** inner Sakura cheered and punched her fist in the air while outer Sakura held an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

Me: howdy all!

Sakura: CHA what's up

Sasuke: …

Me: DIEEEEEEEE *pounces Sasuke while holding a kunai*

Naruto: JAB 'em! GO! GO! Kick his ass!

Sakura: *punches Naruto* SHANNARO!

Me: so anyway the reason it took so long for this chapter was because… when I first typed the chapter…my dad deleted it without knowing what it was, then my sisters took the computer for the weekend… then my dad took the laptop(what I used to write this chapter)…. Then my mom used it to watch a marathon of movies…so I gave up for quite some time…but then I got bored and finally finished it. Soooo yeah I own NOTHING (CHARACTERS SHOW …YADA YADA) I just made the story.


	5. Second exam

Me- I had totally forgot about this story

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were now standing out at the gate, with Anko lecturing. Sakura had tied Naruto up so he wouldn't go all obnoxious about everything, she glared at Sasuke, which is all it took to have him stay calm.

As soon as Anko's lecture was over, team seven headed to their assigned gate and waited. Ino Yamanaka began to walk over to Sakura. "Hey, billboard brow!" the blonde yelled and waved.

"Ino, what's up," Sakura smirked, twirling a lock of her unnaturally pink colored hair.

"Nothing…SASUKE!" Sasuke became stoned hearing that girly, high pitched squeal.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and he gritted his teeth. 'Oh crap, damn that blonde pig,' he thought.

"Ino, come back to the gate, we don't know when they're going to open," Shikamaru said waltzing over to her. Ino pouted but went back anyway, a few minutes later, the gates opened and everyone went in.

"Okay morons, don't separate, we need to stay together, NO MATTER WHAT," Sakura said. Sasuke glared at the girl, tired of her bossiness, Naruto pouted. The two boys nodded at one another, made sure Sakura wasn't focused on them, and hurled off in different directions.

Sakura looked back and saw that her two teammates were gone. "I wonder how much those two WANT to die," the pink haired girl muttered angrily.

"**I say we should massacre them,"** Inner Sakura shouted, outer Sakura agreed. Sakura sat on the ground, acting smart and not moving, hoping that an ALLY would eventually come up, but then she heard a scream of agony, a male's scream. Afraid that it was Sasuke's or even Naruto's, she ran in the direction of the scream.

It turned out to actually be Gaara about to crush a guy with a lot of scars, so Sakura sighed in relief. The guy was crushed to death before Sakura could realize what was going on. "oh crap, that must of hurt, well, he did look like a guy deserved it," Sakura muttered, trying to justify to herself of not trying to save that man.

Sakura looked a little to the side and saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. "Oh no," she gasped, eyes wide.

"**Hey Kiba, curiosity killed the cat, ya know," **Inner Sakura boasted.

'he's a dog, not a cat,' Outer Sakura thought.

"**Your point?" **Inner Sakura pouted.

'You're an idiot,' Sakura growled in her head

"**Well then, so are you!" **Inner Sakura shouted out to her outer self.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self, then noticed the sand warped around Kiba's team's ankles. Sakura eyes showed worry and she looked at the red-headed sand master.

"Gaara, don't do anything to them!" the pink hair girl shouted and jumped down from the tree she was in. Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened from getting caught off guard.

"Hn," Gaara muttered.

Sakura glared at the red-head. "Don't you dare go acting like my stoic teammate!" she yelled.

Temari's mouth fell open at Sakura's boldness. Gaara's eyes widened as he focused on Sakura's angry eyes; his head began to hurt. Sakura's angry eyes were then filled with worried eyes, she looked back and saw that Kiba, Shino, and Hinata escaped. Sakura placed her hand on Gaara's head, somehow quicker than the sand could come up and block her hand.

Sakura's hand began to glow a sea-green color, Gaara's pain began to fade away. "Calm down Gaara, it's alright," Sakura said sweetly, Gaara's two elder siblings froze in shock. Sakura finally got Gaara's headache away, but the twelve year old boy could barely move. Gaara began to fall, but Sakura caught, though the sudden weight made her fall to her knees.

"Gaara," Temari muttered kneeling down to her brother, but Sakura put her hand up to Temari.

"Don't touch him," Sakura said, being the expert medic she is. "he needs to rest, so I'll be the one carrying him, let's go." Sakura had completely forgotten about her teammates.

Sasuke was holding his neck in pain, Ino and her teammates right beside him. "Oh no, my poor Sasuke," Ino mumbled, allowing Sasuke to squeeze her hand to help the pain. Sasuke collapsed and fell unconscious. Ino held onto him, as if her life depended on his survival, which to her, it did.

Orochimaru had actually gotten to them, and bit Sasuke.

Naruto was having an actual blast; he got the other scroll, now to find Sasuke, who has the other one, then to find Sakura, because she's their teammate.


	6. Taking care of Gaara

Chapter 6

Sakura placed a wet wash cloth over Gaara's forehead. Temari and Kankuro stood behind the kneeling pink-haired girl. Temari had a frightened look on her face.

"Hey, brat, he's gonna be alright, right?" Kankuro asked, worry in his voice. "We need him to win this stage…" the puppeteer muttered.

Sakura stood up and turned to Gaara's older brother and slapped him. "Is that all you're concerned about. Your younger brother is in pain and all you can do is think about winning!" The young ninja girl yelled at Kankuro.

Kankuro and Temari's eyes were practically bulging out of their eye-sockets watching the twelve year old female. Gaara, who was barely staying awake, watched them. Gaara's eyesight was blurred because of the immense pain but he stared at the pink and red blob that he knew was Sakura in admiration.

Sakura replaced the already cold rag with a fresh one. Sakura wore a sad smile as she sat beside the lonely boy. Soon though Sakura remembered about the challenge. 'Crap' Sakura thought and began to hold a frustrated look on her face. Sakura nibbled on her thumb in thought, and then she thought of an Idea.

Sakura put Gaara gently on her back and beckoned to his brother and siblings to follow her. "You guys have both scrolls, right?" she asked, Temari nodded. "Okay, follow me."

Sakura Carried Gaara to the supposed destination and sat him down. "Gaara, can you hear me?" she asked him, Gaara nodded. "Good, now if you can, stand please," Sakura told him and he obeyed.

Gaara's eyesight slowly became clear and he saw Sakura with his two siblings behind her, all staring at him. "What," he said in his casual tone with his usual expression.

Sakura sighed with a smile of relief. "Awesome, you're okay now," the pinkette cheered out of joy with a huge grin on her face. "Now, Gaara, don't stress yourself too much now, I need to go find my teammates." And with that, Sakura bolted off to find Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino's face was bruised, Shikamaru was bleeding a lot, and Chouji was out cold. Sasuke sat by Ino, checking out the bruises on the blonde's face.

"There you are!" Sakura's voice rang. Sasuke looked up and saw his female teammate jump down from a tree. "Hey what happened," Sakura said with an eyebrow raised.

"Some of Oro..." Sasuke began but Sakura stopped him.

"Say no more, I understand," the pink haired girl told her teammate. Sakura kneeled down in front of Ino and placed her hand near the blonde's face. Sakura brought some chakra to her hand and made all the bruises disappear; she then healed Shikamaru, and then helped out Chouji.

After healing the three, Sakura pulled Sasuke along to find Naruto which took about thirty minutes to do.

Naruto showed them the scroll, delighting Sakura. The pink haired girl rewarded her blonde male teammate with a pat on the head.

Me- well that was the sixth chapter…sorry it took so long… I was getting ready for my grandparent's visit


End file.
